Greykell ir'Ryc
Greykell ir'Ryc is character featured in the comic book Eye of the Wolf, and also appeared in the novel City of Towers. She was a female human captain in the Cyran army. She fought on the Karrnathi front during the Last War, where she lost her right eye. During 994 YK, a mission to Droaam brought her into contact with the Daughters of Sora Kell and into conflict with the Blood of Vol. During the mission, she found her missing eye replaced with an ancient Dhakaani artifact: The Key to the Kingdom of Night. After Cyre's destruction she became one of the thousands of Cyran refugees in Sharn, hiding from the Blood of Vol. History Lady Greykell was born of the ir'Ryc family, one of the lesser noble families in Cyre. She joined the Cyran Army, and rose to the rank of captain during the Last War. She fought many Karrnathi Bone Knights and warforged titans on the Karrnathi/Cyre front. She became one of the few female captains on Cyre's southern front, and used brilliant but unorthodox strategies to defeat her foes. She inspired her troops, and was praised by even the queen herself. In 994 YK, Greykell was assigned a squad with a special mission: follow a Karrnathi squad into Droaam, determine their reason for going after the ruins of the Kech Nasaar, and leave no Karrnathi alive. She took an elite squad of 7 Cyrans into Droaam on the Karrnathi's trail, but were ambushed by the Karrnathi at the ruins. However, the Karrns were equally ambushed by the gnoll hordes of Droaam. The gnolls brought the survivors of both squads (Greykell and a warforged named Mace for the Cyrans, and Captain Suradin and three other Karrnathi) to their rulers, the Daughters of Sora Kell. Suradin's squad was after what the goblins called Kur Lheshat Nasaar, The Key to the Kingdom of Night. The Daughters released both teams into the undercity of the Great Crag, each vying to find the Key. The two teams clashed, and Greykell came out victorious with the Key, what Sora Teraza called the Eye of the Wolf. However, once Greykell returned to Cyre, she found it destroyed by the Day of Mourning. After the destruction of Cyre, Greykell found herself a refugee. She found her way to Sharn, where she was hunted down by a Blood of Vol fanatic. Since then, Greykell has found her new home in Sharn. She has taken up residence in the district of High Walls, where she serves as a rallying point for former Cyran refugees. She has allied herself with Teral, one of the few councilors to survive Cyre. Greykell became one of the enforcers of law within High Walls. In Dravago 996 YK, Greykell aided a Cyran compatriot, Daine, and his allies when the visited Sharn. While in High Walls, Daine was attacked by other Cyrans, and Greykell came to Daine's aid. They investigated the disappearance of Cyran refugees, which was ultimately tied to a plot involving a group with aberrant dragonmarks and bonded symbionts. Abilities Greykell is a skilled fighter, with unique abilities even before she found The Key to the Kingdom of Night; she is stronger and faster than most humans, and is immune to the bite of a cocatrice. It has yet to be revealed what other abilities she has gained from The Key to the Kingdom of Night, other than the ability to detect magical auras and the ability to disintegrate vampires. She wields a dragonshard blade sword, a relic handed down though her family. It is one of her few possessions that survived the Day of Mourning. Note As a novel/comic book character, Greykell is not considered part of the official Eberron canon. However, DMs are welcome to look at them for inspiration or include them as canon in their own games. There is an implied connection between Greykell and the legendary night hag Sora Kell, as shown when Sora Katra of the Daughters of Sora Kell refers to her as "sister" in Eye of the Wolf. Keith Baker also pointed out on his website that both their names end in Kell. References Category:People Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Cyre Category:Fighters Category:Novel Characters Category:Veterans of the Last War Category:People from Cyre